


Happy Places

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Purgatory, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: No one is allowed tears in purgatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting off this.

Lia scuffs her shoes on the floor as the television blares static. Mitchell hunches over, blinking furiously against the burning scratch in his eyes. No one is allowed tears here. 

"I think rooms are opening up soon, but you have to go through extra processes before we settle you," she murmurs, plucking at her lower lip, "Is there any family here for you?"

"How far back does purgatory go? I doubt any of my family would even recognize me."

The other family is meant to be having babies and gray hairs over fighting a war by his hand. 

"I already took you through once, but I don't know where it put all the happy memories."


End file.
